Marik's bored
by CuteDogs
Summary: Marik's bored and Malik's reading a book. What will the Egyptian do and does it involve his innocent hikari? Bronzeshipping


I don't own Y-u-Gi-Oh! Or anything of this. THIS is just a fanfic!

**Marik's bored**

"I'm bored" Marik whines. The blond Egyptian boy lies on the three seats couch with his legs on the couch back and his head hanging down staring at the wall upside down.

Malik who sits next lifts his head up from the book on the other edge of the couch and stares at Marik "Call Bakura then and go out and do something" Malik goes back to his book and turns a page.

Marik crosses his arms over his chest and makes an wry face "I called him earlier and he was too 'busy' to be with Ryou and it's no fun to create chaos on this planet alone" Marik picks his mill rod in his hand and turns it around and stares at the eye which gave away an small glow.

Malik didn't lift his head up from the book he continues to read while talking "Read an book. I have an pile of them on the bookshelf"

Marik lifts himself up and sits normally on the couch and gave the -are-you-serious- look at Malik. Marik have always thought that books are evil that they are trying to brainwash you without you noticing it "I'm not reading a book written by god himself. If it's not written by the devil then I might consider it"

Malik lifts his eyes so that only you could see his eyes over the edge of the book "Books aren't evil"

"Yes they are. Haven't you seen Harry Potter when Voldemort used the book to get Ginny killed"

"That's an made up story written by JK Rowling Marik" Malik turns the page again and goes back to his book.

Marik gives Malik and scowl "They are evil"

"Sure they are" was all the reply Marik got from Malik. Marik growls in his mind and then he gets an idea. Sneaking closer and closer towards Malik so that he wouldn't notice him presence. When Marik was close enough he takes the book from Malik's hands and takes an run for it.

"MARIK give me my book back" Malik's shouts after his yami.

"Evil books must be destroyed" Marik says while he's running around the room. Malik gets up from the couch and takes up the hunt after Marik "Give me my book back" Malik says to Marik when he was about to grab the blond Egyptian boy.

"Hell no!" Marik jumps over the couch when Malik was about the grab him.

"Marik" Malik says in annoyance.

Marik smirks to himself and then he sees the fireplace in front of him. Marik stops in front of it and waves the book in the air. Malik knew what Marik was about to do and he trews himself over Marik causing both of them falling right at the carpet covered floor. Malik looks up from Marik's chest and then at Marik's violet eyes.

Marik still holds the book in his left hand and holds the book over his head so that Malik can't take it away from him. Malik tries to reach the book with his hand trying to get it back. Marik holds Malik with his other hand so that he could not get back up and take the 'evil' book away from him.

Marik had it all planned out he suddenly flips himself over causing Malik lying under him with on the top.

Malik stares at Marik stunned how he could easily turn the hunt around. Marik trows the book in his hand over his shoulder and gets back to stare at Malik. Malik tries to get up but got pushed down on the floor again by Marik. He stares confused at Marik, he sees him putting his hands on the sides of his head and leaning closer towards his face.

"You're not going anywhere" Marik whispers in Malik's ear. Malik blinks confused when his yami kisses him on his lips but then he relaxes and puts his arms around Marik's back and pulls him closer. At the moment the book is forgotten.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"Did you plan all this?" Malik says while he feels Marik brushing away some hair in front of his eyes. He feels when Marik's naked body shift position and he feels a weight put on his neck.

Marik puts his head on Malik's shoulder "So what if I did" He breaths in Malik's ear. Malik turns around in the bed and snuggles in Marik's warm chest "You just could have asked"

Marik puts his arms around Malik's body and kisses his head "It was more fun my way"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

END!

I have always wanted to write a fiction about Marik x Malik and now I did.

Please review...


End file.
